


Невыносимые

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Всех ли пугают спойлеры?..





	Невыносимые

**Author's Note:**

> Осень, холод, сопли, утомительная учёба - вот мне и захотелось написать какой-нибудь ультра-мега-супер-флафф. Мурмурмур и все дела.

Тихим октябрьским вечером Рубик прокрался по коридору общежития Дайрстоун к комнате Карла. Так они договорились — потому что у Рубика в комнате был бардак. Может, Карл не был фанатичен в вопросах чистоты, но у него, всё же, ситуация обстояла куда лучше. Инвокер во всём был аккуратнее: и в ведении записей, и в содержании помещения, и в ношении одежды. Даже в тот момент, когда он открыл дверь Рубику, на нём была выглаженная белая рубашка с коротким рукавом. Рубик же пришёл в старом свитере. Огромном зелёном свитере, который скрывал его руки и придавал его виду больше небрежности. Даже больше, чем его некогда длинные волосы, забавы ради обрезанные простыми ножницами и торчащие во все стороны из хвоста на макушке. Таким уж он был — Карл давно перестал возмущаться на этот счёт.

Говорят, читать лёжа — вредно. Может, это и было правдой, но, тем не менее, Карл и Рубик не спешили менять свои привычки. Точно не в тот вечер, когда они решили почитать вместе. На мягком диване, в уютных объятиях и всё такое.  
Инвокер читал медленнее Рубика. Вдумывался в каждую строчку, анализировал детали, наслаждался стилем писателя, в конце концов. А Рубик перескакивал через слово, читал торопливо и жадно. Ему была важна общая картина. Инвокера, конечно, такой подход не очень радовал…

  
— Постой, — Карл в очередной раз мягко схватил запястье Рубика и отвёл его в сторону. — Я ещё не дочитал.

  
— Ну-у-у-у! — разочарованно протянул Рубик. — Что так медленно?

  
— Внимательно, если точнее, — вздохнул Инвокер.

  
— Зануда, — фыркнул Рубик.

  
— Не рушь мою концентрацию! — Инвокер впал в раздражение.

Он попытался вновь сфокусировать внимание на сюжете. В третий раз прочитал несчастную строчку:

 _«Теперь в этом мире её ждали одни лишь напасти. Они снова смеются над ней»._  
  
Оставался всего один абзац до конца страницы. Пока Рубик затих, Инвокер без проблем погрузился в чтение. Но на самом последнем слове Грандмаг схватился за уголок страницы с раздражающим вопросом:

— Ты всё?

— Всё, — сквозь зубы ответил Карл, и Рубик радостно перевернул страницу. Оба сосредоточились на тексте…

…и буквально через минуту Рубик снова в нетерпении держался за книгу и вопрошающе смотрел на Карла. Инвокер с негодованием воскликнул:

— Да что с тобой такое?!

— Я хочу знать, что будет дальше! — простодушно ответил Рубик.

— А ты знаешь, что было на этой странице? О чём вообще книга?

— О телекин…

— Третья строчка второго абзаца на двадцать пятой странице? — Инвокер совсем разошёлся.

— Я… я не помню! — растерялся Рубик. В ответ на это Карл молча скинул его руку со своих плеч и вместе с книгой отвернулся, чтобы продолжить читать в одиночку.

— Ну, Карл! — возмущённо прошипел Рубик.

Тот его проигнорировал. Тогда Рубик повернулся в ту же сторону и лёг подбородком на его плечо. И всё бы было хорошо в таком положении, однако ему, как обычно, помешали волосы.

— Ты никогда их не собираешь, — проворчал Рубик, убирая волосы Инвокера с плеч.

— А ты никогда не можешь замолчать, — парировал Карл.

Рубик скорчил обиженную мину, и на этом диалог оборвался. Грандмаг пытался читать, смотря через плечо Карла, но ему это плохо удавалось из-за мелкого шрифта. Скоро он оставил это дело и увлёкся перебиранием причёски Карла; последний не противился. Или просто не замечал. Волосы у Инвокера были очень длинными, светлыми, тонкими и прямыми. Словно безумно дорогой и нежный материал, они проливались сквозь пальцы. Какое же удовольствие…  
И тут Рубика осенила одна важная мысль.

— Ка-а-а-арл, — вкрадчивым голосом произнёс он.

— Что? — хмуро отозвался тот.

— Помнишь задание по математической химии… — продолжил Рубик тем же тоном.

— Ты его не сдал вовремя, — констатировал Инвокер.

— Ну, ты же мне поможешь? — пальцы Рубика медленно скользили по скуле до шеи Карла.

Затем они остановились на мгновение у ключицы и отправились обратно к уху. Карл, впрочем, внешне никак не реагировал на прикосновения. Он лишь выдал сухое:

— Опять.

— Я не люблю все эти трёхэтажные формулы… — жалобно протянул Рубик. — Я экспериментатор, а не вычислительная машина!

— Как ты вообще поступил в Дайрстоун?.. — Карл закатил глаза, на мгновение оторвавшись от книги. Рубик не остался в долгу:

— Действительно, как? Ведь мой уровень — Стэнфорд, не меньше.

Карл лишь недоверчиво фыркнул и всем своим видом дал понять, что продолжать разговор не хочет. Он, чёрт возьми, книгу пытался читать.

А Рубик всё вырисовал пальцами невидимые узоры на ключице. Гладил по волосам, очень деликатно и вроде бы даже ненавязчиво. Прижимался губами к шее — между прочим, запрещённый приём!.. В конце концов, Карл резко захлопнул книгу, положил её на пол у кровати и развернулся так, что он и Рубик едва не столкнулись лбами.

— Ты знаешь, что ты просто невыносим. — Это прозвучало скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос. Рубик, тем не менее, ответил:

— Знаю. Расскажешь мне что-нибудь новое?

В голове Инвокера тут же возник маленький коварный план. И он немедленно приступил к его осуществлению. С ухмылкой он сказал:

— Знаешь, я ведь уже читал эту книгу. Сейчас будет… — а затем пустился в пересказ всех подробностей сюжета.

Рубик внимательно слушал его. Когда Карл с торжествующей улыбкой закончил, Грандмаг даже подскочил на диване от одолевшего его восторга:

— Я знал! Я так и знал! Я всё это угадал заранее, в самом начале! О-о-о, Карл, я чувствую себя таким гением!..

Инвокер демонстративно уронил ладонь на лоб и медленно провёл ею по лицу вниз: план не сработал. Если так можно выразиться, эксперименты с Грандмагом всегда шли не в том направлении.

— Ты невыноси-и-и-им, — простонал он, театрально раскидывая руки.

Рубик обернулся на него и с тихим смехом накрыл его ладонь своими пальцами, чтобы в следующий миг склониться над его лицом. Чтобы легко, несколько дразняще поцеловать и ответить:

— Ты тоже, Карл.

Инвокер не стал возражать.


End file.
